


Gossip!

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girl Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: Harry and Louis get a kitten.





	Gossip!

**Author's Note:**

> This is short. Extremely short. Un-betaed by anyone other than myself.  
> Please be kind.

_Spotted!_

_Punk-pop princess Louis Tomlinson was seen canoodling with model turned actress Harry Styles in_ Starbucks _earlier today. A source close to the pair says that things are getting ‘pretty steamy’ between the loved-up couple._

_“They can’t keep their hands off each other,” our source said. “There’s definitely a lot of chemistry between them.”_

_Our source also tells us here at_ Gossip! _that the two have been dating ‘for a while now’ and are getting rather serious, with Harry seen spotted at several of Louis’ concerts just recently. While both Harry and Louis haven’t confirmed the rumours that they are dating, anyone with a set of eyes can tell that there is more than just friendship between these two gals._

_Fans have already given the duo a ship name, so it’s only a matter of time before Larry Stylinson is confirmed!_

_As readers can see by the photos provided, this adorable couple are really ending Twenty Gayteen with a bang!_

~*~

“You know if you post that you’re basically telling everyone online that we’re together,” Harry says, giving Louis a sultry look that has Louis closing the small gap between them just to kiss her again.

One hundred and seventy-two days and she still can’t get enough of this. She doesn’t think she’ll _ever_ get over that this caring, kind, hilariously stupid, beautiful person is her girlfriend. 

Louis’ nose brushes against Harry’s as the kiss ends. She keeps her eyes closed, just lingering for a moment. “I don’t care anymore.”

She feels Harry smiling against her lips more than anything else.

“Besides,” Louis says, scratching behind the ears of the kitten that is in Harry’s arms. “This little girl is far too cute to keep off the ’gram.”

An indelicate snort falls from Harry’s lips. “Did you hear that?” she says to the cat. “Mummy says you’re cute. Yes you are. You’re the cutest.” The kitten mewls in response.

“We need to name her before I post this photo,” Louis says, staring down at her unlocked phone, the photo on the screen. It was an irresistible shot. Harry held the kitten up in front of her face so all Louis could see was Harry’s bright green eyes and her wild, curly hair peeking up from behind the light grey kitten in her hands. 

“Penelope,” Harry says simply. She turns the kitten in her hands and rubs her fingers over her belly. “She looks like a Penelope to me.”

Louis is helpless but to smile. “It’s perfect,” she says. She taps away at the screen of her phone, composing a caption to go with the unfiltered photo. 

“What did you say?” Harry asks, leaning over into Louis’ space, trying to see the phone.

Wordlessly, Louis turns her phone to face Harry. 

“‘I can’t decide who is cuter – Harry or our new kitten, Penelope’. _Lou_.” 

“Too much?” Louis asks, biting down on her bottom lip. “I know it’s not very _punk_ of me, and it’s going to fuck up my Instagram theme–”

“If you call _that_ a theme, then sure,” Harry teases. 

Penelope squirms out of Harry’s hold and walks over their legs until she’s digging her claws into Louis’ thighs through the denim of her black skinny jeans.

“Alright, _hipster_ ,” Louis jokes. “We can’t all have a perfectly curated Instagram feed, can we, superstar?” 

Harry grins, knocking their shoulders together. “Post it,” she says simply. Her eyes twinkle mischievously. It makes Louis’ stomach swoop pleasantly. 

Louis hits _post_ and then locks her phone. “Done.”

There’s a ping sound, indicating that Harry has received a notification. She swipes over the screen of her phone with quick thumbs and immediately likes the photo that Louis just posted.

“I can’t believe we’re _that_ couple – the ones who have each other’s notifications turned on,” Louis says, dropping her head onto the back of the sofa. “Ow, Penelope! That hurts!” She hisses, immediately distracted by Penelope’s claw digging in a little _too_ hard on her leg. 

She picks Penelope up and nuzzles the side of her head, peppering her fur with kisses. She looks up as she hears the sound of a fake camera shutter and sees Harry grinning at her phone.

“What?” she asks.

Harry shrugs. “Nothing,” she mumbles. Her thumbs quickly move across her screen and a moment later, Louis’ phone pings with a notification. 

She picks it up to see that Harry has posted a photo of Louis snuggling Penelope.

“Oh, this absolutely ruins my punk reputation now,” Louis mumbles as she likes the photo. 

Harry hums and leans into Louis’ space, kissing the side of her neck. “There’s nothing more punk than love, Lou.”

Louis rolls her eyes fondly and turns to face Harry. “Look what you’ve done to me,” she mumbles before kissing Harry soundly on the lips. 

Both of their phones make several noises as notifications come through. Louis pushes the devices onto the floor, and Penelope jumps off their laps, following the noise. Louis barely has time to see her pawing the screen of one of their phones before Harry is pushing her back into the sofa. 

“Best way ever to end twenty gayteen,” Harry whispers before kissing Louis hotly. 

Louis can’t help but agree.

~*~

_Confirmed!_

_Be still our beating hearts!_

_Larry Stylinson has been officially confirmed with a pair of the cutest photos of the loved-up couple and their new kitten._

_Fans have been going crazy over the Instagram photos that both Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles posted earlier today._

_This is our new favourite ship here at_ Gossip! _and we can’t wait to see more from this lesbian power couple! What a way to end Twenty Gayteen!_

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind. 
> 
> I'm _trying_ (lol and failing) to start writing again. 
> 
> rebloggable post on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/181343534391)


End file.
